Linked
by thosekindredsouls
Summary: Davina makes a promise to the elders/ancestors in return for knowledge on how to save Kol Mikaelson. Magic always comes with a price, and this causes a chain reaction they never expected. An AU ending to 2x14, Kolvina centered.


Hello and Thank you for reading this fic.

I obviously do not own the characters or the show, or this is how it would have gone XD

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Linked**

**Chapter One**

"**Never Saw it Coming"**

* * *

The saddest song she's ever heard played, as she swayed to it's beat. Maybe it wasn't the saddest song, Davina payed little attention to the lyrics, but it will never be a happy song after this night. She held on to Kol tight, as if that will somehow prevent him from moving on to the next world. A world where she would not get to be with him, so she cried in his arms because it felt like that was all she could do. Every time a sob she didn't choke back would escape her, his grip around her tighten, trying to comfort his tiny witch. His nose in her hair as he breath in that vanilla scented shampoo she loved so much, that he now loved so much.

As if death the first time hadn't been hard enough, this second time was impossible. The first time he died, it had come out of nowhere, he hadn't been sitting on it for days waiting to happen. There was a sense of solitude he carried, due to the lack of relationship with his family, and the only reason he didn't want to die was only for the fact that he wanted to life. This short lived life had turned out to be more rewarding than the a thousand years he spend living. Never had he felt closer to Rebekah and Nik, and never has he held something so precious in his arms as what he was holding now… As who he held now.

Kol pulled his head slightly away making Davina do the same to meet his eyes, his hand instantly touching her angelic face and his eyes meeting those misty blue ones "I know that we're on a cemetery and I happen to be terminal" he said smiling down at her beautiful sadden face hoping that she would smile too… How he would love to see her smile "You've got to admit" He said before looking up at the sky "The stars are lovely"

Davina shook her head at him not understanding his need to make a joke out of this "How can you joke right now?" She asked as her hands held on to his shirt, _how can you joke when you are leaving me_, she thought.

"I'm not" he reassured her "Under the same stars there's some guy and his with his girl" His thumbs caressing her cheekbones as he held her face. His eyes not looking away, memorizing every detail of her in hopes that maybe he gets to carry that with him once he leaves her behind. " And he thinks, he's got all the time in world, and he's right… And I hate him"

Davina closed her eyes at his words, trying to find a strength within herself for her to not just drop dead right there. She felt her nose against his and she just held on to his jacket tighter not understanding why the world had to take him away from her. Why had the world decided to break her heart again? She wanted to lean in for a kiss but he pulled away to cough. Every cough pained her heart thinking this one will kill him, and as another came maybe this one will kill him. "Are you okay?" Her voice shook with sadness and fear,everything terrible that a person was able to feel and then some.

Kol pulled himself up seeing what this was doing to her. Her hand on his cheek was everything, and a smiled formed in his face. He took her hands and held them against his chest but Davina pulled their tangled hands and kissed his, an action that melted his heart. The heartbroken expression as she watched him made Kol realize that this is not what he wants for her. He knew her, she would obsess over these last moments and in his death he will haunt her. That was just simply not an option. "I think I want to be alone for this bit" He lied to her.

Davina watched him leave and couldn't find the voice to stop him, the will to stop him. Who was she to not grant a man's dying wish? It was selfish of her to force him to go the way she wanted, but it would be stupid of her to let him go without telling him what he means to her. A few steps were taken towards him but she saw Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah come forth to him and stopped. That's when she realized they had come to see him die and she was not ready to let him die.

She walked away from them heading to the alter, heading to the place where her life changed, where the harvest was performed. With her magic she ignited flames of the pillars that stood in each point. "I call upon you elders" She said as she stood in the center "I call upon you tonight for help" The winds becoming harsher letting her know that the elders were listening "I know I haven't been a servant to this coven. I haven't been what you expect of a harvest girl. The witches of New Orleans have become ponds in a chess game of the Mikaelson family and that can change… If you give me the knowledge to save Kol Mikaelson, I will take my place in the coven as you intended when I was chosen as the a harvest girl" suddenly the flames grew, and nature became silent. She started to hear whispers, very much like the time she had been dead from the harvest. She heard the voices of the ancestors and understood what she told them. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief… There was still hope.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Kol laid on the cold stone floor as his sibling held him "All I ever wanted was for you lot to care for me" this was right, this made it bearable for him.

"Where's Davina?" Rebekah asks Kol.

"I think she's been hurt enough" he voice strained from the pain that spread through his body "thought I'd spare her the image of me dying"

"Looks like she cares little for that sentiment" said Elijah as he watched Davina heading their way with a certain that showed no sadness, but persistance.

"You're not going to die" Davina's voice bounce off the stone walls, as well as the sound of the things she layed out on the floor.

"It's okay…" He said as his hand reached for her "I'm not afraid"

"Well good for you then" She snapped back him, tears once again threatening to fall "But I am and if you keep trying to make a joke out of this and pretend like this is not happening I will kill you myself"

"I would die a witch Davina, you can consecrate my body, and I will always be with you-"

"Except you won't and you will be fine but what about me? I won't be fine.." Davina shook her head trying to gain control of her emotions, she wouldn't be able to do the spell if she was all over the place. "You're not going to die" She tells him again "Because I'm not going to let you die, I know what I have to do" she held his glance for a couple of seconds before her attention was brought back to the things she had brought. "Ignicio" she said as all candles in the place turned on, counting the one in front of her. She took a blade and held it to the flame of the candle and took Kol's hand opening revealing his palm. She identified the life line in his palm and with his knife cut it.

Klaus quickly took a hold of her wrist "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saving him and if any of you stand in the way of that I will knock you out before you can actually do something" She said glaring at Kol's siblings.

Kol said nothing and tried to figure out what exactly she was trying to do. He racked his brain to what kind of spell she must have acquired in the seconds they just spend away. Then it suddenly dawned on him "Nik, stop her, she's going to get herself killed" but Klaus didn't move, understanding that Davina was on to something. Kol cursed him before turning to Elijah "Yes there is a chance, but there is also a chance we will both end up dead and she's just a girl" Kol pleaded to his older brother.

Elijah made a move to Davina and Klaus pinned him "You will not interfere, brother, if there is one thing I learn with Davina is that she accomplishes what she sets out to do" Klaus eyes didn't leave Elijah, whose eyes argued with Klaus, as he addressed Davina "Can you really save him Davina?"

"I can save him" Davina said as she did the same kind of cut in her palm and reached for his, the one she had previously cut. with the paragon diamond at hand she began chanting the spell the French Quarter witches gave her:

_Je prend cette ligne de vie_

_et le coupe avec un couteau _

_je le reecris _

_et le lier au mienne _

The flames in the candles grew, as the air outside became violent. "What is she doing?" Rebekah asked Kol.

"It's an old french spell, only way she must have gotten it it's if the ancestors told her and god knows what she had to do to get that" Kol tried to rip his hand away from Davina who would not let go.

"I take this life line and cut it with a knife, as I re write it and link it to mine…" Rebekah translated at loud "She's linking your life to hers? Won't that kill her?"

"If she links her life to mine instead yes, she will die this same death which is why you have to stop… Davina! Listen to me you have to stop" He watched her ignored him as she chanted on. suddenly he felt his eyelids too heavy to keep open, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body loss strength and laid lifelessly; Davina losing consciousness as well.

Rebekah looked at them in horror thinking the worst "Do not worry sister, their hearts still beat" said Klaus, making Rebekah sigh in relief.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now we wait" Said Elijah as he bend down to pick up Davina "Let's bring them back, no need in staying here"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blue eyes opened, and then closed back overwhelmed by the unexpected light. Kol Mikaelson didn't move as his eyes opened up again, from that simple action he knew that he was not on the other side. Not only was it destroyed, but he was able to use his five sense. that's when he notice the soft cushioned feeling on his back. Probing to his elbows he looked around to see he was in his room at the compound. When he noticed Davina next to him in bed he mentally kicked himself for not noticing before. He hastily move over her as he pressed his ear against her chest, her heart was still beating. "You stubborn little thing" her said with a smirk as he lifted his head to look at her. "You look like a girl who liked fairy tales as a child" Kol whispered as his hand cupped her cheek "Maybe sleeping beauty…" He said before he pressed his lips gently against her lips. It was quick and simple, anything else would have been strange seeing that she was sleeping.

His eyes feasted on her soft unique features and he found himself enamoured with. Features that now began to move as Davina woke up from the trance she was on. Big lashes fluttered as lids opened up like curtains revealing the most beautiful blue eyes. "Kol…"

"The one and only" the smirk that he wore as he said this didn't last long. He started to lean forwards to capture her lips again and he did this with little success.

Davina sat up looking around and then back at Kol "Are we dead?" She asked Kol, giving him no time answer as she asked another "Is this Heaven?...Maybe Hell"

"Maybe Limbo" Kol said sitting up himself, his eyes meeting hers "Does it really matter?" he asked as attempted to kiss her once again, this time she was already leaning in.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked Klaus as she barged into the room, with some people following him "How rude of you two to have woken up from your comatose state and say nothing" the satisfying smirk on his face made Kol and Davina both eye roll.

"Yep, it's hell" Kol said, his eyes falling on Marcel's "Ooh, don't look so angry Marcel. Can't possibly believe this is the first time we've shared a bed"

"What did I say about watching your mouth when talking about her" his words angry and protective, as he speeded to Kol's side.

"Be careful mate, you wouldn't want one of your petty fits to kill Davina" the devilish smirk he wore only grew when Marcel's confused look appear "Oh you don't know, Davina and I are now linked. You kill me, you kill your precious Davina"

Marcel's eyes met Davina's in shock, looking for confirmation from her lips directly. Her eyes gave him his answer, and his narrowed in displeasure.

Davina watched him disappear and instantly she hit Kol in the shoulder "You need to learn how to shut up" She said getting off the bed going off to find him.

"Smart of you to befriend Davina like that, very smart move" Klaus said, further entering the room.

"I really hope your intentions with Davina are pure, brother" Elijah finally spoke "She's a good girl and-"

"And I'm the bad boy, is that it? I think she quite likes that if you ask me" Kol stood up stretching his limbs

"As much fun as discussing the nature of Kol's relationship with Davina is, I have far more urging matter to attend to… Now that you aren't dying and all" The originals hybrid said as he patted Kol's shoulder "Glad to see that you aren't going away anytime soon, brother" His last words held a sincerity that was not displayed often on his part.

Kol gave Nik and small nod and off Nik and Elijah left mumbling things to themselves, leaving his young sister with him. "Bex, aren't you going to welcome me to the land of the living?"

"As soon as you tell me what it is your up to with Davina Claire" the new witch asked with her arms crossed. "It's obvious she lov-"

"I know" Kol said not letting her finish "I know ..."

"Do you?" Her eyes see hung of the answer in his.

"Don't you think that's a bit private" he said, swiftly avoiding her question.

"That wasn't a no" Rebekah responded, too please with herself.

"Is there anything you need, sister?" Now a bit annoyed, Kol tried to end the conversation. He didn't like to talk about Davina, or their relationship, to anyone. Last thing he needed were people making assumptions about him because someone actually touched his heart. He was not going to become a new man, he was still him, and Davina was sacred... No one gets to talk about her.

"Yes, my body, I want out of this witch's body now" Rebekah demanded.

"You can say please, Bex" Kol teased earning a nudge from Rebekah.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

"You linked the life of a Mikealson to yours, and not just any Mikaelson but Kol, the one who has a special talent to piss off people" Marcel, obviously aggravated by the situation, was pouring himself a drink.

"He was going to die, Marcel" Davina argued.

"Then let him die! He has lived a thousand year-"

"No he hasn't!" The little witch interrupting her father figure "Klaus has lived a thousand years, Kol was daggered most of those years"

"And in those years he's made enemies, enemies that will come after him and then you will become collateral damaged like everyone that has ties to that family" Marcel walked forward and held the face of the person he loved most. He had come to terms, early in his vampire life, that he was never going to be able to have a son or a daughter. When Davina came into his life, he somehow got the privilege to experience the love a parent feels for their child. This was not what he wanted for her.

"I love him, Marcel" the words just slipped right out of her tongue, surprising not just Marcel but her. "I couldn't let him die" Her blue eyes shined with the tears that began to form. "I know you think this is just some teenage love, that I would have gotten over and move on, but when have I ever been a normal teenager? It looks like a hard decision to make but, it was the easiest thing I've ever done and I would prefer your support a lot more than this"

"I think that's enough upsetting her for a while, don't you think?" Kol said joining the conversation. His arms crossed over his chest, not very pleased with the fact that Davina was crying again.

Marcel did hold back on the glaring, before his eyes turn to Davina's and become softer. "I'm always on your side D" He told her before kissing her forehead and letting her go. As he walked out of the room with his drink, his shoulder ran into Kol's harshly and purposely.

"I see daddy isn't too happy" Kol joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"How long where you there?" She hadn't been ready for Kol to hear those words.

"A while" He said lightly as he ventured further into the room, closer to her. "Don't worry, love, you can tell me what you told him when you're good and ready to" He didn't need to hear her say it. Their whole relationship was about the things they didn't have to say, not the things that they had said. "Besides, isn't there a pretty little saying, actions speak louder than words" His hands reached for her, finding their way on her tiny waist. "Alone at last"

A small giggle left her lips, her hands on his chest, and his head bending down to kiss her lips. It never took long for their kisses to get heated the way it did, more than ever, they were absolutely crazy about each other. Blame it on the fact that he almost died, or the fact that he understood the risk she took, maybe a combination of both. His hands traveled down her backside, feasting on her assets and pushing her petite frame closer to his.

"Kol Mikaelson" Davina broke the kiss and hit his arms upon feelings his hands on her ass.

"Hmm?" His face sporting an innocent look "Can't blame me hands for wondering, love" A shameless smile took over his face.

"Yes I can" She said with a laugh "I'm going to go see if Hayley or Rebekah have some clothes I can borrow, I need a shower"

"Maybe I should join you, aye? Help you wash those hard to reach places on your back" He said with a laugh swaying her a little back and forth.

"That's never going to happen" Davina said pulling away. At the lack of comeback and fight Kol put to keep her close to him, Davina's eyes met Kol's which looked far. "Kol?" she called out his name but he didn't respond. Her worry only grew as these choking noise left his lips. "Kol, talked to me!" Her voice in a panic as his body fell to the ground, and she along with him. In his eyes, she could still see that he was somewhere else 'till they finally close. "Wake up! Kol wake up" Davina shook him in tears.

"What's happened?" Klaus ask rushing into the room.

"I don't know" Davina looked up through her teary eyes "I have no idea"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Read and Review, I would love to know what you guys are thinking.

Stay tuned. 3


End file.
